No Way Out
by TempestJuvano
Summary: an Angel, betrayed by her family, learns how life can be unfair... Putting you in path of love, only to take it away... How do you hope to survive, when you see no way out? Sam/OC... because Sam deserves all the Love in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**NO WAY OUT...**

 **Chapter One: Heaven And Home.**

The chaos in her vicinity was unbearable. Amy did not choose to be here. She was here on orders. She had long lost interest in the fights her brethren kept issuing. But to acknowledge that she didn't comply with heaven was to issue a death warrant, something she did not want.

Lately it looked like there was nothing she could do to save the world that she was supposed to protect. Few years in the recent past had been the most tumultuous.

She had never met Lucifer, her second oldest brother. He was one of the elite ones: the Archangels. She had seen Michael and Rafael, but she loved the stories about her last archangel brother Gabriel. She had always heard funny stories about him from other angels. To tell the truth she wasn't truly close to anybody from her family. She was always away, usually in oceans, helping out seafarers. That was her Peace.

"This is opposite of our code. He reveres those two humans that were once his charge. He serves them. That makes him our enemy, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, who's to say he hasn't taken Lucifer's side on this battle? Maybe he wants to be on the other side from us."

"Brother, calm down. Castiel may not be all lost to us. We have no notion as to his true intention and if he does not intend to stand in our way of taking down Lucifer, then he has not lost his place in heaven."

Angels were fighting over the matter of a rogue angel, called Castiel. Amy had seen Castiel a few times, because his preferred Heaven was one of the heavens that she spent time in. she felt related to the calm in there. She had never talked to him; she had no idea if he had ever seen her there.

But just as the Apocalypse loomed over their heads, and on the earth, Castiel had apparently left heaven's service and joined the two brothers, two humans named Sam and Dean Winchester, the latter who was Michael's true Vessel. But with help of Castiel they had managed to thwart all attempts on heaven's side to convince him to say yes.

The Angel called Zachariah stood up. "My dear brothers and sisters, I have a plan to correct the situation, and if you will hear me out we shall waste no time in bringing Castiel back. He has become more human than angel now, and I believe if we are able to convince him, that our crusade is the only right choice he can make, then Castiel's emotions can lead him back to us. All we need is one Angel, from amongst you all, who can take up this delicate task."

All the gathered angels looked at each other. There seemed to be no one among the present company who knew Castiel well enough to be able to talk to him beseechingly. And suddenly someone noticed Amy. A cry went up. Her name was hushed, whispered, and then shouted out.

Over the racket, Zachariah announced that she shall leave heaven, travel to earth and bring back Castiel. Strange hands clapped her back, wished her luck on her quest, and said they envied her burden.

She could sense how many of them truly understood what had to be done.

She had to leave heaven. And for what? To convince a brother, whom she did not know, to come back to a side she could not see as meaningful, to fight a battle she didn't know a thing about.

Was this then her true family, her true Home? Is this what humans strived to reach from the earth? At this thought, she felt a strange sensation, her first sensation in her life, a sense of being surrounded by walls that grew nearer to her. She was thrown off by the sensation, because she had now the taste of what an emotion could fell like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Becoming a Traveler.**

Amy spent several hours in Castiel's heaven, trying to figure out why he preferred to stay here in comparison to all others. The sky was bright blue, and grass was appealing. She sat down, cross legged, apprehensive of the task that lay in front of her. She had to look for her vessel.

Amy had never really thought about being human or visiting earth in Human garbs. She was content to look from audience. But now she concentrated, looking for a soul that mirrored her grace.

And suddenly, she felt a flare. She closed her eyes, and concentrated on the image of a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties, leaning out of a car window. She focused. She saw that the woman was in middle of a sea of cars, the weird human contraptions, and the woman kept leaning out of the window to look at the line of cars ahead of her. Amy looked for a name. This woman was called Amelia.

Amelia breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. She was already giving up on this day. She would never get to work on time. Again. She was more frustrated with herself than the people in front of her, but she couldn't help venting it out on them.

And suddenly she heard someone calling her name, as though the caller stood very far, yet the call was crisp and clear. She shook her head, first the hell-ride, and now the Madness, no thank you very much dear life, she said to herself.

And all of a sudden there was a rush and the lines of cars began moving, fast and smooth. She thanked the god she didn't believe in and rushed with the frenzy of the traffic.

At work, she took her lunch to the corner window seat in the cafeteria and stared listlessly at the sky. Just then, she saw the image of herself in the clouds, and she heard that voice again, "Hello Amelia, I'm Amy." She shook her head to clear her eyes, and the vision was gone and so was the voice. She was unsettled by this weird crap. She finished her food in once gulp and went back to her desk.

And her stars had apparently run out of any luck on the planet, since the boss chose her to be his punching bag. It was quite late, and she was still sitting in front of her computer screen, furiously typing letters that her boss had forgotten to send a week ago. It was when she stopped for a minute that she heard the voice again. "Hello Amelia, I'm Amy."

"Who the Fuck are you and where the hell are you?"

"I'm an angel, Amelia, and my name is Amy. I'm in heaven right now, but you can hear my voice through telepathy."

"Ok Weirdo leave out the crap and come out now. I've had enough shit to deal with in a lifetime."

"I'm not joking Amelia. I'm an angel and I need your help. I need to visit the earth for an important mission, a heavenly errand."

"Am I dreaming? I need to snap out right now." "You are dreaming, because that's how telepathy works. I'm in severe crisis and I need you to help me."

"How can I help an angel? I haven't been able to help myself."

"I know of all the loss and pain you have suffered. I need to visit earth, but I'm an angel, and do not have a human body to inhabit the earth. I wish to ask you for a favor. I need to fill you with my grace, because that is how I can reside on earth."

"Will it be painful? Will you possess me?"

"Technically I will possess you, but I can take all your pain, past and present, all the loss, I can wipe away. You will be able to sense everything, but only if you choose to do so. I can put you in deep slumber if you want me to, away from all the hurt of the world."

Amelia lingered at the thought of the way out. Life was shitty. This was the break, the point of escape. And she wasn't going to let it go. At least she should have a way out in her dreams.

"I want to sleep. I want to forget everything that's going on. I want to forget that I have a hell of a life, and I want to forget how much it has all pained me." Amy whispered in her sleep. "I can do that, do you want me to come to you now?" "Yes."

Suddenly she was wide awake. She looked around her, there was no one. And then suddenly there was piercing blue light, and she was sleeping, effortless, dreamless and painless.

Amy felt a weird knot in her stomach, a knot that kept twisting strangely, and wouldn't go away. She couldn't understand what this was. Probably what felt like possessing a human, she thought. She wanted to make it go away, but the more she thought of the sleeping girl in the body, the more the knot kept twisting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Bad Motel rooms and Sick Angel.**

Sam and Dean were in a motel room. It was middle of the night, and they had just returned from salting the bones of a very malicious actress's ghost.

"Weird Chick ghost's bruised me everywhere. Seems to me that we can't just win a fucking fight without being pinned to some surface at least once." Dean complained as he sat down on the bed, kicking his shoes and scrubbing dirt off them.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I lost the lighter in the grass there." Sam said as he leaned back on the bed with a beer.

"Yeah well just be glad it was a solo performance. Imagine the whole cast and crew of that company." Dean lay down, and was about to fall asleep when Cas suddenly appeared into the motel room. His left arm showed wounds, and he collapsed as soon as he appeared.

"Cas, hey, Cas", both the boys rushed to the angel, trying to help him up. "I'm fine, Dean, Sam." "yeah, that cut and slash say something else, wiseass," Dean taunted as he helped Cas onto his bed. "I got into a fight with one of the garrisons members. Zachariah has sent out a warrant on my head."

"why you?" Asked Sam. "they probably think that I may be useful as bait for you brothers to be captured and goaded into saying yes."

"that might just work for them." Dean muttered as he moved to get a beer from the fridge.

"No Dean, you Can't say yes." Shouted Cas vehemently.

"he doesn't mean that Cas," Sam said, trying to placate the bleeding angel. "We'll figure out a way through this." at this moment, Castiel passed out.

"What do we do now?" asked Sam as he checked Cas's body for vital signs. "let him sleep it out. I'll keep the first watch. We need to Angel proof this place." "Ok," Sam slid on to his bed and in minutes was asleep.

Dean sat down with a beer, his legs hoisted up on the table, and a gun beside them. The Apocalypse was looming, and he was sitting there, with no way out he could see. He gazed out at through the window, at the flashing sign of the motel name, not really looking. Just then he thought that he saw someone creep near the window.

He quickly and silently moved to the edge of the window, gun ready to shoot. He slowly looked out, but there was nobody out. He shut the window, and went back to his beer.

Ever since Sam had returned, Dean should have become more relaxed, but he was more on his edge. He had seen what happened if he said no but Sam said yes. He wanted to protect Sam but the idiot kept hiding things. How was he to trust him after all the horrible blood drinking crap? He knew that if they lost, either Dean killed Sam or Sam killed Dean.

Dean tried to shut out the apparent dilemma. He silently whispered, "If you are listening God, I'm not praying to you, but it is your goddamn responsibility to keep your children in line. these dickheads are going to break your earth, as you call it. are you happy, just watching it from some fucking remote corner of the universe? Or maybe you aren't watching at all. For whatever its worth, I don't want to kill or have to kill Sammy. And so I won't. I'll find a way out from this, you'll see."

Just as he was speaking, someone was listening. Amy heard every word of Dean's silent rant, and wondered if she shouldn't be saying the same things. Where was Father? She shook her head, no, she was loyal to heaven. And her target was now in front of her.

So why didn't she break in and carry Castiel away?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Meet Cute.**

Amy spent four days following the Winchesters. Castiel wasn't with them, but her plan was to wait and observe the boys, and Castiel's interaction with them. She had told Zachariah that she thought Castiel wasn't rogue. He had not seemed very happy with that analysis, but he agreed with her that she shouldn't make any sudden moves.

Castiel had healed over that night, and since then had made no contact with the boys. She had knowledge that other angels had tried to trace him, but with no avail. So she kept a tight vigil on the boys. They were on yet another case. It seemed small, some demon possession. But she couldn't help them; only watch.

It was quite a different experience for her to watch the boys this close. She had to be careful lest they discover her. But she saw them, talking to people, working their way to the information they required.

She watched them as they drove long hours, silently, each one with their own baggage. She saw them talk to each other, and she saw the worry in their eyes. She hadn't noticed it, but she had begun to worry about them too.

Dean traced the demon to the warehouse it had made its home. It was deserted when he got there. Amy was still on his trail because she thought it wise to keep a guard on the vessel of her commander. And also because he had chosen to come here alone, without telling Sam. She walked silently, her body making no noise, tailing and mirroring Dean.

And Dean was no match for the demons this time. They were prepared and had drawn Dean into a trap. There were five of them, and holding a hostage that Dean gave immense importance to saving.

Dean had managed to slice the three of them, but two remained. Just as they moved in, Amy appeared stealthily behind one and blasted him out. Dean was fighting the other one, so he barely registered what happened, but he saw the light from the corner of his eyes. He turned to look, and lost his guard for one minute.

The Demon moved fast, and pushed a knife into his side. Before he could push it any further in, Amy had taken care of him.

Dean fell down, unconscious. Amy had no idea what to do. She touched Dean's forehead, and his wounds healed.

Dean wasn't waking. The girl taken hostage was half awake, and not too wounded. Amy had no explanation to give her, so she put the girl into slumber. She finally decided what she could do. She would go to Sam.

In a flash, the girl, Dean, The Impala and Amy were standing near the motel room where Sam was. Amy stood at the door, and raised her hand to knock. She could have entered the room, but it felt polite to knock.

Before she could rap on the door, it opened and a tall boy was standing in front of her, his face full of worry lines. He looked at her, and at Dean and the girl leaning on each side of her.

He merely took Dean off her hands and motioned her in. he closed the door behind them.

"What happened? Did he go the warehouse?" Sam asked her, trying to push Dean onto a bed.

"Yes. He thought it would be one or two demons, but there were five. It was an ambush, to get you or hurt your brother." She replied as she put the girl into the other bed.

Amy was now in panic. She had no idea what she would tell Sam about herself. She somehow did not want to lie to him. So she did what seemed only option then. She vanished before Sam turned his eyes towards her.

"Hey, Hey", Sam ran to the door, which she had run out of. Thankfully that kept him from noticing she could have been anything but human. He never saw her leave though. "Where'd she go?" Sam thought to himself as he bolted the door.

He checked Dean and the girl's vitals. She was waking up. After Sam had reassured her about her safety, he asked her what happened to Dean.

"He killed two of them. One of them attacked him, and then, uhh, after that the only think I remember is that girl, she broke me free, and I just, I think I fainted. I don't remember anything on way here.

Sam was rather surprised over this. He remembered her face clearly as she stood in front of him with Dean leaning into her. He mulled over how she had managed to get here, and how she knew to come here. He called out to Castiel.

Cas appeared a few minutes later. Sam quickly filled him in, but Cas had no idea who the Mysterious girl could be.

"Sam, I'm worried. She found you here, and she was where Dean was. She could be another hunter, but that doesn't explain her abrupt departure. It could be true she saved Dean's life, but she could be danger. I think I should stay here and keep an eye on you two." "Okay Cas, its fine by me."

Sam lay on his bed, thinking about the girl and her face. "Who are you?" He wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Saviors and Guardians.**

Amy paced up and down on the rooftop of a tall building, trying to feel closer to her home, her clouds. For a moment, as she helped Sam with Dean, she had felt good and warm. She had no idea what that was. And she didn't know herself then, the way she just ran out.

She knew she wasn't ready to tell the Winchesters about herself, and her errand. They were her probable enemies. She had been told. But she had watched them. And her instincts on the boys wavered. She longed to trust them with who she was.

And she paced to and fro. How on Earth was she going to convince Castiel to come Home? Didn't he know what trouble he was in? Should she use force? Was she a match for Castiel?

Her head whirled with some many centuries of Family Drama. Always some or the other conflict. Her brothers had been and were at constant war. She had seen peace, it was true, but it was her personal Peace. This war had gone too far and become the Apocalypse.

She sat there the whole night, looking at the sky and stars, wondering if she would ever see her brothers and sisters all together.

She stayed there till the sun burst from behind the clouds, and the warmth spread to her body from the skin. She came down and she began walking towards the motel, in order to blend into the crowd.

At that moment, a little boy was climbing on the edge of his home's balcony, right where she stood. His mother was a little late in catching the boy; he had already fallen.

Amy couldn't remember how she reacted, but she was there to catch the boy. He started to cry, and clung on tightly to her. His mother was racing down the building, having seen her child being caught.

By the time she reached, Amy had managed to quiet the boy down. As she looked into his eyes, he asked her, "Who are you?" before she could say word, his mother interrupted, "she is an Angel." Amy blanked and stood shell shocked. "She saved your life baby, she is an Angel."

Amy took a breath of relief. She smiled wordlessly as the mother thanked her profusely. As she turned to leave, the boy said, "If you're an Angel, can you save everybody?" She stood stunned, unable to answer.

His mother came to her rescue, "They just try to save everybody, Son, and Do the best they can. Just like you and I." the mother smiled at her and walked away.

Amy reflected. How many people had she saved, indeed? How many people was this war going to save? Either way, so many live were to be lost, so many souls lost.

She was an Angel, wasn't she? Then why couldn't she save everybody?

She didn't even realize when she had appeared in front of the motel. She looked at the windows and saw Castiel inside. She vanished and hid behind a corner before he had seen her. She stood there, observing the window and Castiel.

Suddenly, behind her, she heard, "Hey, you." she turned to find Sam Winchester looking in her face. "Oh Hey," she found her tongue after one minute had passed. "Who are you? Where did you go yesterday?" he asked her. Looking at her nervous face, he gently said to her, "Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. We won't harm you. Just talk to me. Ok?"

His gentle voice soothed her and brought her mind to its clarity. She weighed her thoughts. And she decided to take a stand. "My name is Amy." "Hello Amy, my name is Sam-

"Winchester. Yes, everyone knows." "Yeah, well, helpless in that. Why did you go away yesterday?" "I wasn't ready to talk to you, or your brother, or,-" she paused. How could she tell him who she was? "Or who Amy?" "Or my Brother."

"Your Brother?" "Yes, My brother, Castiel."

"so that means- "It Means that I am an Angel. They call me Amy up there."

Sam was stunned into surprise by this angel. He hadn't expected the mystery girl to belong to the family of the stuck ups. And moreover, now he had no idea if she was with them or against them.

"Will you come inside with me?"

"Castiel is in there. Is it reasonable if I come in with you? May be I could talk to you some other time." "Are you afraid of Castiel?" "I can't face him right now. Not especially when- "When what?

"When I'm on the mission to take him back to Heaven.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Story Telling.**

Sam's head was whirring. "You want Cas?" he immediately took a defensive stance, protecting the door through which Cas and is unconscious brother lay.

"Yeah." Amy moved back a couple steps to make Sam feel a little safe.

"why?" Sam stopped groping his jacket for weapons.

"Because he doesn't know I and I don't know him. It's easy for me to use force if I have to. And I'm not sure." "about what?"

"about how to get him to heaven. I've been told to try to convince him to come to heaven on his own accord but-

Her sentence was cut by a loud groan issued from inside the motel room. Sam cautiously moved inside, with Amy following him, keeping a marked distance between the two of them. Dean was sitting up, and he was groaning from a splitting headache.

"Heya there Sam," Dean spoke hoarsely. Cas silently handed him a glass of water, which he noisily gulped down. Neither Cas nor Dean had seen Amy.

"are you okay?" Sam asked with concern. "Yeah dude, I'm fine. I just have a hangover of battle that's all."

"What happened back there? Why did you go there by yourself? You know I would figure out about the warehouse soon."

"yeah, I knew. So I was counting on you to follow me there to save my ass, while I hoped I wasn't too late to save that girl. Which by the way, didn't happen. My ass got saved by a girl. She just swooped in, killed two demons, and- Dean suddenly pulled up his shirt, and discovered smooth skin at his side. He looked up "Cas, did you patch me up?"

"no Dean. I did not. You were merely sleeping, and I felt like you could use the sleep."

"but that Sob had stabbed me! Here, to my right, and when I fell, I saw her, right before I fainted. I don't remember anything after. Hey!"

He suddenly looked at Sam, and before he could say anything, Sam answered, "Yes, your Baby is safe and sound, standing outside."

"well, we know the chick has good taste in men and cars," said Dean, trying to get up. "we just need to find her, and ask her how she managed to drive two unconscious bleeding people here."

"I know how. It's because she's an Angel, Dean." Dam replied. "How do you know that?"

"Because she's here." Sam moved to reveal her standing behind him. "this is - "Amy. I know her." Castiel answered. "You do?" Amy was surprised. "I've seen you in Heaven," He told her.

"They- Zachariah has sent me here to convince you to come home, Castiel. They need you up there, now that the garrison's all empty. I have no leader. We have no organization. We need you. To help us."

"But you all still want Dean and Sam to become vessels to Michael and Lucifer, don't you?"

"Lucifer? I was told that you were helping just Michael's vessel." She countered. "Zach never told you that Lucifer wants me to be his vessel and kill both his and my brother?" Sam asked her.

The horrible realization sunk into Amy. She just sat down on chair nearby, dejected. "I was so naïve. Zachariah never told me any of this. I wasn't here, you know. I was somewhere over the Indian ocean, helping out some ships. There was a danger warning issued for all angels, and when I came home they told me to go get you because you had gone rogue, and you were helping Dean evade Michael. They never told me about you Sam," she looked at Sam beseechingly.

"I am sorry, sister. But Zachariah has proved that he can lie and commit sins to get what he wants. And what they want is the fight between Lucifer and Michael. Imagine what happens when they fight." "Destruction." She answered. "yes. So we are looking for a way to pop Lucifer back into his cage without the destruction." Dean told her, standing up gingerly.

"I can't go back. Not now." She realized aloud. "Yeah, without me, they will consider you failed." Cas said. "no, it's not that. They lied. I cannot possibly support a cause that requires dishonesty such as this. there is no greater good here." She indignantly spoke. "well, if you want you can stay with us. We can block any angel tracking." Sam proposed a plan.

"I'm not sure, Sam, if me staying with you is going to bring you further ire. Maybe I should return to the sea, hide out until this is over. I-I don't know what I can do to help."

"listen, this is my cellphone number. Call me if you want anything. Okay? Take your time. Do what's best for you." Sam handed her a paper. "um- She hesitated. "what?" Sam asked.

"I know what a cellphone is but I've never used one." She spoke, a little embarrassed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Dilemmas and Decisions**

After understanding how a cellphone works and saving Sam's number, Amy walked out. Ever since she had donned Amy, she felt like walking, and walking. All the time. So she followed her way back to the same rooftop.

She was crossing the road, when she bumped into an old man, who was shaking. "are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine, my dear, it's just that I lost my cane, and I seem to have lost the strength to walk." "may I help you? where is it that you wish to go?" "Home, my dear, of course." The man smiled at her, squinting a little.

She caught hold of the man's shaking hand, and holding his back, they began to walk. "where are you going, child?" "nowhere. I have no destination as of now." "where's your home?" "I don't have one." "you mean you don't want to go home. Am I correct?"

Amy felt surprised. How was this human able to understand this? "when you're this old, you understand the reasons behind the things said, and the real things meant. Why do you not want to go back to your family?" He asked her.

"I can't really explain it. my brothers are fighting, and I don't want to pick sides. But what do I do, when I think what I _should_ do is to just walk away, but a voice keeps telling me not to abandon my brothers." Amy told him, not knowing why.

"hmm. All you're looking for is family, and with whoever you feel like family, you stick by them, even when they're a pain in the ass." The man told her, as he wobbled on the steps of his house.

He had put some thoughts in her head, and she knew she needed to think, and fast. She had to get off the grid before Zachariah found out.

Maybe she could stay with Castiel and the boys. They could help her dodge the angels but if they found out it would be only worse for them. They could maybe handle it, together, but should she impose herself? But Sam had invited her himself.

Or else she could just go the sea, bury herself by the shore, in that old fisherman's cottage that she liked the smell of. Interestingly it never smelled like fish. He rarely caught any. All he needed were the coconuts. She wished she could have been that content.

But no matter what she did, she couldn't ignore that they were messing things up. all right and wrong was becoming hazy and gray. Heaven shouldn't be trying to get the apocalypse on the path.

Maybe she should first get caught up on what's really been happening here. then she could decide what she wanted to do about herself.

She was walking by an alley, when she realized she had been followed. She sensed immediately that it was an angel. She ducked into the long but narrow alley, walking slowly. The angel entered behind her. Amy decided on the spur to give Sam a Call. She dialed the phone, and kept in her pocked.

Sam picked up the phone, a little eagerly. Maybe Amy was coming back after all. "Amy? Hello?" when nobody answered, he was about to hang up. then suddenly, he heard.

"have you got him yet?" a male voice asked.

"No. I haven't. I need more time." Sam recognized this as Amy's voice.

"you don't have any more time. It's been too long. And the boss thinks maybe you too went a little outside the lines, so to say." He sneered.

"which boss? God? Our father?"

"Don't give me the smart talk. I'm not here to chat. I need to know Castiel's location. We want to close in on him. now." The male voice rose a little higher.

"I don't know where he is." she answered.

"Don't lie. The orders are clear. You give us a location or you die."

"really. Then I definitely don't know where Castiel is. and even if I knew, there's no chance in any dimension that I'm telling you." Sam heard Amy's voice rise.

And then suddenly Sam heard a clanging, and lots of shuffling noises. It could only mean one thing. A fight. Sam couldn't think of any way of helping. He could only listen.

Two minutes later, he heard a large thump, as though of a body falling down. And then, a few moments later a voice sounded through the phone. "Hello? Is anybody still there? Is this still connected?"

"Thank God, Amy you're okay. I mean are you okay?" Sam blabbered out, very relieved that Amy had managed to save herself. "what happened?"

"I saw an angel follow me, and he confronted me. I fought back, and now-" A moment later she stood in front of Sam, the front of her shirt drenched in blood. "oh my god," Sam said, looking at the blood. "is it all yours?" he asked. "no. my arm's bleeding. But it will heal in a minute." "yeah right, angel." Sam said, smiling a little at her as he handed her a towel to rub off the blood.

"I killed my brother, Sam. I killed an Angel." Amy hid her face in the towel. "this is unbelievable. How is it possible? How could I do it?" she kept talking, her voice unwavering.

"He tried to kill you. you defended yourself. It's alright." Sam spoke soothingly.

"this isn't the right sort of world any more where an angel like me must kill another of my kind to survive. We are not animals. We are angels, the most evolved of beings. If this is how things are going on here, maybe I should leave this mess."

"maybe. If that's what you feel like. I mean, you don't owe the other angels anything."

"what about you? how do you think you are going to fend of Lucifer and Michael? Both of them are very powerful."

"that's why we could use all the help we can get." Sam looked at her, slightly hopeful.

"would you consider me Help? I'm not much more powerful than Castiel." Amy looked surprised. "any help is great help. I would love- I mean we would really appreciate it." Sam told her.

Amy was surprised. She had never been a part of any team before. she worked alone, steadily, producing good results. But this was life-and-death situation. And the fact that Sam wanted her there was producing little butterflies in her stomach. Maybe she should stay, like she had decided before, at least to get caught up to the situation.

"Okay Sam, I think I should stick with you- I mean you boys for a while. Maybe I'll prove useful." Amy told Sam. His face brightened with a huge smile. "that's great, Amy." That smile made Amy's heart stop, just for a second, sending her into pits of emotions she couldn't recognize.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Revelations of A Kind.**

It had been months since Amy joined the Winchesters. She stood by them, when all the hell broke loose around them. She saved Jo and Ellen by pulling them out in time.

Seeing Lucifer up so close was a frightening experience. It was her brother, after all, and when seeing what happens to the ones who disobeyed, that scared her.

She was scared, although she never admitted it. Someday she might face retribution for leaving heaven's ranks and joining humans. But she knew, she felt, she was doing the right thing.

She had never been so up close in battle, with demons or angels. She had been used to the natural elements fighting against her. But fighting these vile things that donned human skins, sometimes even having to beat up a human, was going against Amy's peace instinct.

Sometimes she talked at length with Bobby. That helped calm her down. He wanted to know more about angels, and she wanted to know more about hunters. He treated her like a young daughter, and that feeling gave Amy a sense of Home with him.

She and Castiel had become quite good friends. They both somehow understood each other, and she found a true brother in Castiel. She wanted to confide her fears in him, but she knew he had the same fears, and she thought that she should give him confidence by showing some strength and support.

These things were lately concerning her a lot. Caring, feeling the need to step in, support, protect, these feelings flew inside Amy, and she didn't know what to do with them. Talking to Castiel helped, but there were some feelings she knew Cas could to nothing about.

Maybe Dean could be helpful, she thought. All said and done, Amy enjoyed watching Dean's social interactions. She loved to see that he thought of Sam first. She had formed a queer comradery with him, like his and Cas's. But he had enough burdens. So she stayed quiet.

Amy was getting closer to Sam. She gravitated towards him, followed him, and protected him. She felt a connection to him, that she had never found in another human or angel. She just wanted to be near him always. She didn't understand this thing what she thought was her obsession with the younger Winchester.

She didn't realize it, but she had now formed a very deep and strong bond of affection towards Sam. Had she been human she would have known that this crush was no simple thing anymore; it had become serious.

But what she didn't know was Sam was feeling the exact same things.

He felt the constant need to be near her. He could see her dilemma, and he wanted to wipe away those fears, that worried look from her face. He really wanted to just, protect her.

He loved the way she woke him. The way she looked at him, intensely when he talked to her. The way she shadowed him, partnered him during a fight, in a way Dean never could. She was like an invisible shield around him. He felt like he could do anything, with her by his side.

But he didn't know how he could say all this to her and expect her to understand, moreover reciprocate. He thought her being an angel, she couldn't really feel the things that he was.

They would never say it out loud, and no one would have been any wiser had Cas not stumbled upon the observation.

One fine morning, Dean woke up in bobby's library, a book on his chest. Sam and Amy were in the kitchen. Sam was drinking Coffee, and Amy was just looking at Sam. Cas appeared suddenly, startling Sam and Amy who shouted out.

Dean ran to the kitchen, half groggy. "What happened?"

"Forgive me. I appear to have interrupted an intimate moment." He said to Sam and Amy, who blushed and looked at opposite directions. Dean was watching all this and the idea hit him. "C'mon Cas. Let's go to the library." Dean took him away.

"But I need to talk to all of you." Cas replied.

"Let's all go." Amy suggested, getting down from the kitchen counter. Sam agreed, "Yeah, C'mon Cas." They both looked embarrassed, as though they were caught in an act.

Later that day, Dean observed Amy and Sam. They both stole glances at each other, kept silent tabs on each other. When they thought they were alone, they seemed to gravitate towards each other. When they talked, it was as if no one else existed.

Dean felt happy that something good was coming out of knowing that Angels exist. Maybe this was Sammy's light at the end of the tunnel. He was sure he himself would die bloody. He wanted Sam to have whatever he wanted. And if what he wanted was an angel, so be it.

That night, after Sam fell asleep, Dean beckoned Amy. "Hey, can have a word?"

"Yes Dean. What is it?" "I'm worried about Sammy." Dean spoke seriously. Amy's forehead wrinkled into worry lines. "why?

"There's this girl. He likes her a lot. But he doesn't want to say anything because he thinks it's dangerous, given he's Lucifer's vessel. But I think the girl's good for him. What should I do? should I ask him to talk to her? Or should I tell her how he feels?"

Amy's heart sank. A pit formed in her stomach. So there was someone Sam loved. She shook her head. he didn't belong to her, she told herself. But the pit wouldn't go away. She looked away, lest Dean see her dilemma on her face.

"Maybe you should talk to Sam about talking to her." Amy suggested, the Harrowing feeling increasing every moment. "I don't think he will listen to what I've to suggest." Dean told her. "which is?" Amy asked.

"To tell that girl the truth. That he likes her, hell even loves her." Amy could feel her heart in her shoes now. She understood what she felt about Sam. She Loved him. "If he won't tell her the truth how will he know if she loves him?" Amy dejectedly replied, wishing she could have told Sam her truth.

"That's what I mean. So I should just tell that girl that Sammy likes her. Maybe then she will tell her truth as well. What do you think?"

Amy sighed. She knew what was the right thing to do. "you should tell the girl only if you think she might also like him back. Does she?" Amy asked, trembling.

"Yeah. I think she does. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell her." Dean told her, resolutely. Amy turned to walk out of the room. "Hey Amy," Dean called her. she turned to look at him. "What?"

"I think Sammy Loves you." Dean spoke.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Journey's end in Lover's Meeting.**

"Does he?" Amy asked breathlessly. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Have you spoken to him?"

"No. but I'm going to. I just wanted to know if you-

"I didn't know until now. But I do. Dean-

"Yeah. I know. It's weird, twisty, and eats at you but at the same time feels like the best thing in the world." Dean smiled, knowingly. He patted her back. "I know the feeling. I get it, it's new for you. But trust me. It's great. It sucks sometimes, but it's great." Amy smiled a weak smile, a little afraid of Sam's reaction.

The next morning Sam and Dean sat in the Car, loudly arguing. Amy tried hard not to listen. But after a half hour had passed her patience, an Angel's patience wore out. She tuned in to the boys' voices.

"NO Sam. I don't want to hear about his plan. Not ever. This is worse." Dean shouted.

"How is this worse? We don't have to kill each other. And the world doesn't die." Sam pleaded, his voice tired.

"At tiny chance that you can get back control. Even if you could, there's no- no coming back forever." Dean's voice choked. "I swore to protect you, Sammy. No way in hell is this ever happening." Dean growled.

"What are you two idjits arguing about?" Bobby's voice boomed all of a sudden.

"Sam's an Idiot." Dean replied instantly. "Am not. Bobby, all I'm saying is I have a plan to put Lucifer back in the cage without involving Angels." Sam answered.

"What is it? What's got Dean so tied up?"

"He wants to Say yes to Lucifer, and then regain the control of his body, and throw himself in the pit. Now tell me that isn't Suicidal." Dean barked.

"It could work, if it weren't so suicidal." Bobby said.

Sam and Dean were dumbstruck. Neither could speak for a few minutes. Neither of them noticed Amy creep in behind them. Sam noticed her after a minute, standing silently.

"What do _you_ think, Amy? Is it a good plan?" Sam asked her, quietly.

"Did you even think what happens if that tiny chance fails, and Lucifer's set out in the world in his true vessel? You would force Dean to say yes to Michael, thereby causing the thing you set out to prevent. Even when you do succeed in regaining control and throwing yourself in the pit, you die. So what makes you think I would say it's a good plan?" Amy spoke, her voice raised.

Never before had any of them seen Amy truly angry. Her eyes burned brightly and her wings' fluttering was audible. For a few minutes none of them answered. Amy calmed her aura, and walked away to the backyard, seething.

Couple moments later, a cool hand lay on her shoulder. "Hey," Sam spoke softly. "I'm just thinking of the only possible answer to the situation. We don't have any other plan. If I don't do this, how are we ever going to get Lucifer to jump in Cage?" Sam asked.

"I don't care." She turned away from Sam.

Sam was incredulous. Amy, the Angel who fought her family, her brothers, to get those rings that would open the cage. She had betrayed her cause to join his, and now she just-

"Why?" Sam asked, curious.

"Because no matter what happens, you die." She answered softly.

"Hey, it's not so bad. It's one for seven billion. That's good odds." Sam spoke, a little dryly, although his heart leapt, hoping that Amy was reacting this way out of love.

"Not for me." Amy spoke sharply.

Sam suddenly felt all his reservations break. He knew now that he loved her. And that he had to do this to keep this world, her and all his loved ones safe. Amy's reactions encouraged him tell her the truth.

"Amy, I never thought I would tell you this. But your reaction made me feel like I should tell you something." Sam began. "I never thought that there was someone like you ever. I didn't know that someone like you could make me feel like the most cherished person on the planet. And you do know every person on the planet so that's saying something."

Amy turned around, astonished.

"I love you, Amy. I do. From the moment you showed up at the door of that motel room I have never wanted to stop looking at you. You make me feel strong; confident of myself. You make me feel like a pure person, despite of the poison in my veins. There has never been anyone like you for me, Amy. I have no idea what you feel about me but I just want you to know that I love you, Amy. I love you."

He just wanted to keep saying that over and over again. And he would have. But Amy swiftly put a finger to his lips.

"I Love you too. Sam. I have known this for some time now. And I wanted to tell you this today. I have watched many humans, close and afar. But never has another soul's presence tasted so sweet, no other human felt so dear. I never got attached, although I liked some things about my charges.

But you made me feel. My emotions, all originate from you. You are the reason I'm fighting. Not for me. Not for this world anymore. But for you. And you want to take that away from me-

Amy sobbed. Tears streamed down her face. She looked shocked. Never had she cried, in her 300 year old existence. And she sat on the floor, out of surprise at her own tears.

Sam looked at her, bewildered. He didn't know how to console a crying angel. He just sat down beside her, wrapping his long arms around her.

Maybe they would come out of this together, maybe they won't. But the fact that they sat there together, just now, made them both feel a peace that they normally wouldn't, ever.

Author's Notes:

This is where this book ends, I'm afraid. I hope you liked it, dear reader. I am working on writing a sequel, that involves events that happen during the next few seasons, Where Dean tries to quit, and Sam later comes back to Amy. However, I do not know how long it will take, since I'm currently very much swamped by college work, and there are other Fics in the factory clamoring for attention.

Thank you, So SO much, for reading, liking and following this work. Please, please let me know what you thought of this work, and do leave your suggestions. They only make me better!

Love supernatural and Always Keep Fighting.

Until Later,

Tempest.


	10. Excerpt from the Sequel

Author's Note:

Hey, Reader.

I had decided to write a sequel to this work. But Inspiration evaded me. It was only recently that I got an idea where Amy and Sam's Life was taking them. I have begun working on it, and this is an excerpt from the same.

I hope you like it.

Request: Please let me know how it sounds so far, even though its a very short excerpt. Also, suggest a Title for the book based on the following, since I'm still not very decided. The working title is **'Light at the End of the Tunnel'**

.

He'd held her there, until she stopped shaking, and her mouth closed. She'd then laid her head on Sam's chest, and he had the feeling of fire burning through his blood, but it didn't hurt; it felt like all of the Sun had bloomed inside him, and the warmth was the only thing he would ever need.

And now, she wouldn't wake UP! Sam knew it was because of him, this had happened. He FELT it, her anguish, and he couldn't bear to be the cause of it.

Sam felt restless, volatile, as if that fire was now starting to crawl from his blood towards his skin, and bones, and it was eating him.

.

Wake up, Amy, I need you.

 _With bloodshot eyes, I watch you sleeping_

 _The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading…_

Amy, I'm sorry for hurting you, but I need you to come back,

 _Would she hear me, if I called her name?_

 _Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?_

Hey, you can't run out on me, now,

 _Your tears don't fall, they crash around me…_

I'm sorry it's got to be this way, but without you I can't do it.

 _Her conscience calls the guilty to come home…_

 _reference to the song 'Tears don't fall' by 'Bullet for my Valentine'. just borrowed a few lyrics, its an awesome song!_


End file.
